


til we're seventy

by twinkyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asexual Kyungsoo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Kyungsoo, Female Minseok, femmEXO, gratuitous use of an ed sheeran song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyixing/pseuds/twinkyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minyoung always knows how to put Kyungmi back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	til we're seventy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for femmexo on lj!

Kyungmi shoves her key into the lock and jerks it around, nearly kicking the door in when it doesn’t open right away. It slams open, bouncing against the wall and swinging back to knock into her. She elbows it shut behind her, throwing her bookbag to the side and grimacing at the too-loud _thud_.

Her shoes follow, as does her windbreaker. Somehow, Kyungmi’s socked footsteps still manage to echo in the small living room. She clomps into the kitchen for a glass of water before retreating to her bedroom.

The bed, even unmade, is as welcoming as Kyungmi thinks it’s ever been. (She ignores the food crumbs.) She flops onto the mattress and wiggles under the sheets, cracking a teeny smile when she’s all wrapped up. It’s a good time for a nap, she thinks, and is about to drift off when she hears the front doorknob turning.

Minyoung scolds her every time she naps, saying something about circadian rhythms, so Kyungmi sits up in bed and sighs. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she goes to meet her girlfriend at the door.

Her steps are quieter now, drowned out by Minyoung’s keys tinkling in the bowl by the door. She tries to act natural and leans in for a soft kiss.

A hand on her forehead stops her short and she opens her eyes, lips still pursed. Minyoung is narrowing her eyes and muttering under her breath.

“Well, you don’t have a fever,” she says, a questioning look on her face.

“No… I don’t?” Kyungmi watches as Minyoung hustles off to the kitchen, then rolls her eyes when she hears ice clinking into a glass. “I already have water, Minyoung!”

Minyoung rounds the corner with the glass in her hand. “Drink it anyway.”

Kyungmi takes the glass and reluctantly drains it, if only to stop Minyoung’s fussing. She sets it down on the coffee table and sits down on the couch, where Minyoung is waiting with her brow furrowed.

They sit in confused silence before Minyoung sighs. “If you’re not sick, what’s wrong?” Kyungmi opens her mouth to say _nothing, everything’s fine_ but Minyoung holds up a finger.

“Wait. You got your French paper back today, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” is all Kyungmi can really bring herself to say. It wasn’t exactly a good feeling, looking down and seeing a _58_ scrawled on her paper in bright red marker. She hasn’t gotten up the nerve to read her professor’s comments yet, but she knows they won’t be terribly fun to go through.

Minyoung squints at her face, eyes flitting to take in the pursed lips and small bits of mascara clinging to Kyungmi’s eyelashes. “I’m sorry, babe. I know you spent hours and hours on that.”

Kyungmi finally lets a tear out, both shocked and satisfied at the way Minyoung’s concerned voice can always break her walls down. She’s being wrapped up in her girlfriend’s warm arm, soft cardigan soothing her skin, before she knows it. Minyoung stands in front of her, bracing herself, then grunts a little when she manages to lift Kyungmi up.

It’s silly, she knows, but Kyungmi adores the way Minyoung can just pick her up and hold her like this. There’s something so _safe_ about it, and it’s one of the few forms of physical affection that she has zero qualms about.

Minyoung peppers kisses onto her forehead and grips her tighter, bringing her back to the bedroom. The hallway isn’t wide enough, so she has to turn sideways to make it through, and they giggle at the awkwardness. Kyungmi huffs when Minyoung sets her down on the bed, finally beginning to let the emotions swirl around.

She takes a deep breath to calm herself and focuses on Minyoung, who has her hands on her hips as she scans their CD collection. Kyungmi feels her heart swoop around her chest when Minyoung’s fingers settle on a bright green case. She always knows exactly what Kyungmi needs.

The ancient player starts up and Minyoung delicately inserts the CD. Why Minyoung refuses to just buy her songs on itunes, Kyungmi will never quite understand. She always mumbles something about sentimentality before whooshing off and stroking her CD jackets whenever Kyungmi brings it up.

The mattress shifts when Minyoung returns to it, silky skin brushing up against Kyungmi as she settles in. A pleasant voice slips through the speakers and Kyungmi squeezes against Minyoung. The words are in another language, but she knows them as if she wrote them herself.

_When your legs don’t work like they used to before, and I can’t sweep you off of your feet…_

Another tear rolls down her cheek, this time from something that isn’t quite sadness. Minyoung’s lips meet her forehead again and linger there, calm and steady as ever.

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

It tickles as she mouths the words and Kyungmi giggles, wrapping an arm around Minyoung’s waist and trying to pull her impossibly closer. She arches her back and stretches out in the hopes of reaching Minyoung’s smile. Their lips brush, achingly sweet, and Kyungmi presses closer when Minyoung lets out a deep sigh.

The song continues and Kyungmi’s heart follows along with the melody, skipping when Minyoung’s fingers brush along her shoulderblades.

 _Me, I fall in love with you every single day,_ she sings, quiet as a mouse but firm in the sentiment. She knows what the words mean, having looked them up and absorbed them, known they were right. They’re exactly what she feels when Minyoung wraps her up in that special brand of happiness, the one that makes sparks flicker around her ribcage.

 _And I just wanna tell you I am,_ Minyoung joins in.

Louder now, with both of their voices twining together, they continue, _So honey now, take me into your loving arms._

Kyungmi tucks a strand of dark hair behind Minyoung’s ear and smiles as she starts singing in earnest.

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_ and Minyoung obliges, resting a hand on Kyungmi’s cheek and bringing their mouths together for a quick second before pulling away to sing the next line.

 _Place your hand on my beating heart,_ and this time Kyungmi presses a hand to Minyoung’s chest, where her heartbeat feels like a thrumming reminder. Minyoung is here and she cares and no amount of bad days can make Kyungmi stop appreciating that.

 _I’m thinking out loud,_ they sing together, tears welling up as they throw away everything that’s been weighing them down.

 _Maybe we found love right where we are._


End file.
